


Transformers: Age of Apocalypse

by Carliro



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Beast Wars, Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carliro/pseuds/Carliro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron and the other Deceptikkkons kidnap Arcee and throw her in their van! Oh noes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transformers: Age of Apocalypse

It was a very bad day for the Autobots. Megatron and the Decepticons managed to kidnap Arcee, they gass her and tied her in the back of the van!

"Hahahahahahaha that precious purity paladin Optimus Prime will now have to pay a ransom to get his kidnapped crewmember back!" cackled Megatro evilly and sardonically.

"Yes, then we will have enough money to buy a nuclear bomb and kill him and those pesky Autoboys!" said Starscream backstabbingly.

They all began to laugh, and Arcee became very sad, a single tear run down her pallid face.

"Oh Megatron, please don't rape me" she cried sadly, her face becoming like Betty Boop's.

"Well, now that you mentioned that that's EXACTLY what we're going to do!" said the dastard bastard egatron.

He then took off her bra and the rest of her clothes and grabbed her pussy lips. Arcee was forbidden by Potimus Prime to never shower lest the perv evil MEN rape her, so she never washed. As a consequence, her labia were completely decayed with black fungal spots and a rotten sausage skin, expelling an odour vaguely akin to bloated dolphin intestines. A catterpilar came out and transformed (geddit) into a butterfly and flew away, but Starcream ATE IT!

"My oh my Arcee, your pussy is most hot and I want to shove my enormous cock in its rotted bless!" said Megatorn evillyy.

He put his face on the rafflesia vagina and licked it with his sordid magnetic tongue, tasting all the putrid meat. Mats of bacteria covered her walls and there were oysters attached to the cervix, blocking it out from the chameleon tongue. Magetron got very sad, he wanted to reach her ovaries through the uterus, and he cried bitter tears of glistening oil, which fell on some crabs and transformed them into abominations that raped chicken arses.

"You will never take my virginity away!" said Arcee, her pussy was very itchy because Megat never washes his teeth, a bad man's mark.

"On the contrary, dear pussy girl, you will be so unvirginated that GOD will hate you forever and you will burn in HELL!" cackled Megatron misogynistically.

And to prove his point, he took out his pamnties and revealed his humongous COCK made of titanium.

"Lick it" he barked like a dog of hatred.

He put it in Arcee's nostril, but she headbutted it!

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH crazy bitch I will fuck you for that!" he cried morosely.

Then he shoved his 13 meters of penis up ARcee's cunt, dislodging ancient billion year old moss and dove turd and feathers from her canal. He thrusted very hard at the speed of light, setting her vagina on fire in a matter of seconds. Arcee cried in ecstacy and with each pound her boobies jingled, and got larger, because of programming Spike installed on her rectum.

"Oh oh can I fuck her anus?" said Soundwave evilly, masturbating his filthy clock at such a fowl site.

"NO!" barked both Megatron and Arcee, one in fury and one in passion in ontologies unknown.

Soundwave got very sad and hanged himself. Well anyways Megatro continued fucking Arcee.

"Oooh yeah your decaying swamp organ is very tight to my Astrotrain rod of despise!" cried Megan as his obelisk of emancipation liberated the marsh dampness of Arcee.

He kept pounding and pounding, and her breasts got larger. Suddenly, they got so large that they changed..........................................................................................................................................INTO A BALLSACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

They then began to ejaculated pure semen, that fell into the other decepticonas, and turned them GAY.

"Oh my, what a hateful prick, raping a poor lady" said RatBat camply, waving his finger like Oscar Wilde.

"Fuck off you faggots!" said Megatrona closetedly and desperately.

But it was too late, the decepitons closed in on him and took him away from Arcee and her soiled pussy. They laid him on the table, and took off their pants, revealing their polished and cinnamon-scented erections.

"No please don't rape me!" cried Megatroll like a baby of hate.

"Now now, you must pay for your crimes" lisped Starcream preppily, reaching for his American Eagle handbag.

He took out a bunch of toys and lube. He then turned to Megatorn's polished ass, spreading the cheeks and revealing a vermillion ring of purity. He put his finger in it (Megaron cleans his ass with the finest soap enemas exported from Somalia), then another, making their evil leader sream in pain evilly and painfully. Waspinator joined in and put his fingers as well, and made out with Starcreasms sexily, licking each other's lips with much fervor. 

They spread the fingers, making the Megatron anus gape wonderously. Inside a camera flashed and took a picture of them, and printed it out. Waspinator took it and put it in his album inside his spleen. Afterwards he reached down and began to rim the wonderous Megatorn ass, flickering his tongue just like Megatron had done to Arsee. Megattt screamed and moaned, he did not like being violated but his pink prostate of desires was being smashed by the tentacolino tongue of delectation.

"Oh Wasp, don't stops, your oral hyoid-anchored muscle of delight is an ostrich arses of existence!" moaned Megatra with much pleasure as his defecation pie route was stimulated by the crocodile-penis shaped tongue.

Waspinator's tongue got larger and more vicious, it punctured Megatron's anus deeper and deeper, its tip became a penis head shaped like a ball punching the intestinal uterne innards. Starcream got very jealous, his balls jingled with hatred. So he grabbed Waspinator's head and penetriculated his eye orb with his titanic masculine rod!

"Oh aspinator your BRAIN fells GOOD on my COCK!" creid Starcreana evilly and decadently like a persian dic[k]tator upon underage anuses.

Waspinator was soon braindead, but his tongue still moved inside Megatorn0s anus because of Starscream head thrusts. Megatron only moaned more hornily as his prostate was decimated by the lolling tongue ball, and was soon joined by countless actual penises, as the other Decipticons lined up and grabbed his ass cheeks. Now Arcee was very aroused, as her chest balls deflated her vaginal fluids turned into CUM and began to clog the van's wheels. She took out her cellphone and showed the fuckery to Optimus Prime himself.

"Oh my those Decepticons are exceptional sluts they must be punished" said Optimus masturbating his filthy primordial man giggolo branch, and he clicked in a bottom and send a NUCLEAR BOMB towards them.

"WTF Optimus I'm still here, you will KILL ME!!!!" shouted Arcee angrily and sluttily.

"Yes, that is the point."

Megatron heard but he didn't care, he was having a heavenly ectasy and didn't mind being obliterated into oblivion. He heard every motion of the bomb passing through the air thanks to the enlightment granted by the extreme sexual experience, and each second he came closer to orgasm.

"Oh oh oh I'm going to cum!" Megan shouted with the candor of a billion exploding stars in time immemorial.

Just as he came Megatron's ass clenched shut, ripping off all other Decepticon dicks and filling it with gallons upon galoons of blood and cum. His colon smashed all of that into a bloody pulp, then the pressure increased so much that each atom underwent an enormous explosion. All the Decepticons were doomed before the bomb even hit, as now a nuclear explosion was about to blow up the van.

And so, in the fraction of a second, two exploding nuclear blasts ten thousand times more intense than the sun collided.

The ensuing Holocaust completely destroyed not only the Earth, but half of the Milky Way in a single flash of searing light. Ten thousand worlds more were burn, and trillions more had their inhabbitants suffer the effects of gamma radiation forever and ever. All the Autobots, Decepticons and other Transformers were no more, and their souls travelled through the darkness of space, until they reached the halls of Hades.

"Thy shall all have kkkomited the genocide of trillions of lives" said the black dark ebon god of the geeks, "What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Arcee thought a bit, scratching her manly chin.

"Groovy."

The end.


End file.
